


Fernando

by Queerlilfella



Category: ABBA (Band), Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Mamma Mia! References, Songfic, Unnamed characters - Freeform, brief mention of death and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerlilfella/pseuds/Queerlilfella
Summary: There had been a war raging around them, back when they had just fallen in love, but even then they knew they had each other
Kudos: 1





	Fernando

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short songfic to ABBA's Song Fernando inspired by Cher's performance in Mamma Mia 2, should work pretty good when you listen to the song while reading it- enjoy!
> 
> There are gonna be brief mentions of death and violence, though nothing graphic.

She could hear drums in the distance, and suddenly she remembered a moment, long forgotten until now, in another starry night like this.  
They were sitting around a fire, which was just enough to light their faces and preserve the heat of the day. The stars were beautiful out there looking like they were shining just for them, liberating and making the moment seem eternal. He was sitting on the other side of the fire, strumming his guitar, humming and looking up at her with the sad smile he wore so often these days.  
Just months ago he had smiled free of sorrow without a worry in the world, innocence that had been stolen by the war. She remembered laughing in the sun and lying in the grass, hidden away from her overprotective brother and the judging eyes of the neighbours. In those times the sky had already begun to look cloudy, whispers of a war coming had risen. Still, they felt untouchable in their young love, so determined to fight for their rightful future.

Drums were sounding in the distance, coming closer. But still every moment seemed to last forever. It was like that some nights. A welcome distraction after days and weeks that lasted too long, that took too much of them. He started to sing, silently, hesistant. The song they had sung back home, when they were still safe, when they had seemed invincible. She wanted to cry, then. It was one of the most distinct emoitons she remembered from that moment. The urge to cry was overwhelming, because even though she felt safe, would always feel safe with him, she was so afraid. They all were prepared to die. Every day they were out, risking their lifes in the hope of a better future.  
It had stung, the memories of not long gone nights with friends no longer with them, the thought of all they had to leave behind. But she knew she didn't have a choice, not really. And even in the nights she lay next to him and the rest of their groups, all thinking - hoping - the others were sleeping, with silent tears running down her face and she felt so alone she knew it was the only way to go without regret.

They had been so wildly, madly in love back then.  
The roar of guns and canons still seemed to come closer. There was something that still, in the second she looked at him, made her believe. She couldn't lose, not with him, not ever. There weren't other feelings like regret- she would always do the same again.

They were older now and it had been years since a moment like that. No need to carry rifles with them anymore. But still, she heard the sounds of drums in the distance. She looked at him and knew he remembered too, that fateful night which neither of them regretted until today, when they were old and grey and not thinking about fighting. They had fought for the freedom of this land back then, had crossed borders and streams to do so. And they were glad they did.  
That night many nights ago now, was the night war caught up to them. They had spent the day bringing civilians out of town, warning those in the next town and the town after that. All of them had known the moment would come that their plans would have to be set into action, though they had hoped to delay it further. Armed as heavily as they could they were ready to go. She could only recall flashes of that night, but those were crystal clear: burning houses, blood of their enemies as well as their own running down the streets, screams of horror, the sound of combat and heavy breathing as well as breathtaking pain until the sun finally rose to reveal the brothers and friends they had lost. The rage and anger cursing through her veins looking at the too pale faces of her fellow fighters, the exhaustion catching up to them and the unconsolable lovers around her.  
The shameful feeling of gladness when she looked at him.

The moment she heard the drums in the distance she felt as invincible and eternal as she did back then. She looked at the stars, which were shining just as bright as they did back then, giving her back the feeling of liberty, the courage to fight for a better future. She looked at him, silently humming the tune he did back then, also lost in memories of that night, and couldn't bring herself to regret anything. She would always do the same again.


End file.
